One Moment To Believe
by XxcharmedoholicsxX
Summary: Season 6: Leo and Chris. The developentment of their relationship and past events that shaped it.
1. Chapter 1

_One moment to believe_

_Ok, possibly a one-shot but possible not. (Set during that bridge scene in season 6) Enjoy…_

_p.s I dont own charmed =[_

**The raw red beams loomed over the city as they struck through the bleakness of the dark sky. The occasional car below sped across the bridges expansion, escaping the night, greedily eager to get home. Their headlights complementing the only other light from the cities buildings.**

**A lone figure occupied the beams tonight, the height didn't give him power and peace but instead made him solitary. Tonight the bridge was an escape from reality, just like in his past. A voice in his head laughed bitterly at him, he was in this perfect happy time and yet his heart told him he may have been in his own time. Being here didn't provide him with any more happiness than his future past.**

**The cold bit as the wind cocooned him but he remained oblivious to it all. Sitting high up, crossed legged on that beam he felt nothing. He'd pushed all the days events to the back of his mind and surrendered to the emptiness he felt.**

_Sitting high up on that beam like he had done so many times before he finally allowed himself to mourn the loss of his family. His mom had been cruelly swiped away from him a year ago to the day. The brother who had always promised to be there for him had left him and taken up the position of ruler of evil. His father was rarely their from the beginning, but in his time of need Leo had left him too._

_Leo had his own turmoil's, Chris wasn't naive enough not to understand that. But that shouldn't justify his absents, Chris had told himself. Leo was all he had left and he couldn't even have that. No, he didn't deserve anyone._

_Chris hadn't seen his father since the day after the funeral. He had grieved like everyone else that day but when Chris had asked him to spare a moment of his time to console him he had realised that was too much. One moment of his time, after him having not given time before and that was too much. Leo had lost his wife, Chris knew that, but he had lost his mother, did that not account for one moment of time?_

_Wyatt had been with Chris the whole time and had comforted him to the best of his ability but for the first time in Chris' life he had decided that that wasn't enough. Today he had forgotten the anger he had felt towards his father in the past, today he wanted his dad._

_Chris had disappeared into the other room and had caught sight of his father with his brother before he had left. Leo was hugging him and saying how sorry he was for how everything had turned out. Chris had heard Wyatt shouting at his father only moments before and that was what had caught his attention. Wyatt rarely spoke to his father like that, he never had reason to._

_Wyatt had yelled at him for not coming on that day when Chris had called him to heal their mother. The day Chris was left alone with his dying mother, both victim of an attack._

_After the yelling Wyatt had broken down and was now allowing their father to comfort him. Chris didn't blame Wyatt, it was a difficult time and he wouldn't begrudge his brother their fathers time. He just wished the same option available to him._

_Wyatt had told Leo that Chris needed him and Leo had said he would go and talk to him. Only moments later Wyatt had left to speak to their grandfather. Leo had taken one more unsure look around the house and then just orbed away. Him and Chris never had that talk. _

"_I hate you," the untrue words escape his lips and were finally released on that dark one year anniversary night._

_It had been a year, Chris had been sitting up on the bridge lost in that thought when his father appeared having heard those three words, apologising and given him empty promises of fixing things. Chris wanted to believe him, he allowed his father to hug him and tell him how he had missed him so much. Leo had looked so upset and affected by those words that Chris thought maybe he had finally made a breakthrough with his dad._

_Later he had been called away, leaving Chris with the promise that he would be back soon. The promise was never fulfilled. Chris later realised that once again he had believed in a father who didn't deserve it. He promised himself that day that he would never be foolish enough to trust in his father again._

**He didn't know how long this past Leo had been standing there talking to him, asking what had caused his reaction in the spider demons cave today, asking about what had happened in the past. Dropping in and out of the memories Chris had half heartedly responded to the questions. He had told him how he was never there. Leo looked just like that day when Chris had said he hated him.**

**The moment had come when Leo had said maybe Chris had come back to save their relationship but Chris was prepared this time. He had taught himself not to fall for the empty hope and promises his father gave him.**

**With that he had responded and crushed Leo's hope of saving their relationship. Then he had orbed away, because deep down, regardless of what he had taught himself, he wanted to believe his fathers words.**

_To continue or not to continue? Review and tell me what you think x_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello....sorry for the delay. Turns out this isn't gonna be a one shot as have some ideas for it now (took me long enough) + certain reviewer convinced me to continue. So I hope you like

_**piperspeanut**_ - sorry for the delay(again) I tried to make it kinda longer than my normal updates to make up for it. Glad you liked it =] Hadn't planned anything more for this story until about an hour again when thought should add to it. Don't have anymore ideas for it as of yet but will hopefully come up with something some time soon. Planning on updating other stories soon too =] As always, thanks for the review - look forward to reading your comments =] Hope you like it x

---

Being tired was something that Chris had always refused to give into. It had been a need forced upon him during his brothers turning in order for survival and it was something that would not change until his brother was safe.

Knowing that time was running out, sleep had been in even shorter supply. Even the sisters had begun to suffer from exhaustion. Though little did they now to what extent of exhaustion Chris would reach before he finally had no choice but to relax.

Today had involved multiple demon hunts, as had most days this week. The charmed ones were sleeping to recover from it, having told Chris to do the same but he brushed aside their concern. They'd been asleep for a few hours now, in which Chris had failed to waste any of his time - he hadn't slept in three days but had almost doubled the number of demon hunts by going when the sisters slept.

He was tired but wouldn't give into it. Sat crossed legged on the attic floor with the book of shadows in front of him he resembled a kid up late trying to catch up on the homework that had been given weeks ago and was in for tomorrow. The difference been the fate of the world rested on this kids homework.

His eyes were protesting against him, blurring the images and text into one. He looked away from the page briefly before returning his attention and glaring at it in order to try and get his eyes to focus on the words. The words mocked him as they buzzed about the page, dancing into one another.

His muscles ached him from the earlier demon hunts and then sitting in the same position on the floor for over an hour. His actions worked against him as his head turned towards the couch, a longing for comfort seemed to pass through him. He quickly turned away, chastising himself for his selfishness. Once again focusing on the book.

Glancing at the ridiculous hour of the morning on his watch, Leo stood in the attic doorway, concerned about the amount of time he had remained their unnoticed. Chris was exhausted, it was obvious for any fool to see. Leo watched him, noticing his inability to focus on the book and the occasional movement to try and ease his aching muscles. He sighed, knowing the confrontation that was inevitably soon to come.

Further analysing and he noticed his torn shirt, blood stripped- most likely the remains of a recent demon confrontation. It occurred to Leo that Chris was looking through the book in order to find further demons to go and interrogate. In that condition. The thought sparked further concern and flooded through him in the form of fatherly worry.

He took a step into the room, closely watching Chris who still hadn't noticed him. Another two steps and he was still invisible.

"When was the last time you actually _properly_ slept?" Leo felt the words slip freely from him.

Chris jumped slightly, each muscle flinching in protest before he looked around the room confused. He finally noticed Leo and a caged expression crossed his eyes.

Leo passed him cautiously, seating himself on the couch so he was looking directly at him. Feeling vulnerable from his position on the ground he went to stand up, only for his muscles to protest and not allow him to move. He covered it up by turning to look at the book. Leo noticed though.

"When was the last time you actually _properly_ slept?" Leo repeated in attempt to break the awkward silence. It took a few moments before Chris finally shrugged in response. Still face down towards the old book.

"Do the sisters know your still up?" Leo asked, attempting to change his approach. He watched Chris shuffle uncomfortably under his gaze. 'The sisters over protectiveness, especially Pipers' seemed to be a good angle.

"Do they know you've been demon hunting and got injured?" he asked, raised eyebrows.

"That's nothing to do with you," the younger stated adamantly, finally looking at him as if daring him to disagree.

"I disagree," Leo couldn't help but state. Chris glared at him, anger tinting his exhausted eyes. He turned then, back to the book.

Leo stood up, took four paces forward, knelt down, closed the book and returned it to the stand before turning back to look at Chris who looked back at him dumbfounded, not sure how to react. Leo spoke before Chris had chance to.

"Your so tired you can barely read the words," he pointed out blatantly, " If a demon showed up now you would be putting your own life at risk from been to exhausted," as if to finally get his point through to his son he added, " You wont be able to change anything if you go and get yourself killed."

Chris looked almost ashamed though still fought against Leo's words. "As long as Wyatt's saved it doesn't matter."

"_**It**_ meaning _**your life**_?!" Leo asked incredulously, failing to hide his shock in his voice.

Chris flinched slightly before looking at Leo unsurely, unnerved by his shock. He nodded slowly, unsurely.

Leo's voice was a lot gentler when he responded, a tone that was worried that what it said wouldn't be believed.

"You shouldn't have to sacrifice your life for this Chris," the words of a broken man reaching a sudden revelation.

A sad smile crossed Chris' face, "It'll be worth it." Confident.

Leo was still stood up by the book, momentarily lost in thought. Chris was confused by how much his words had effected the man and felt almost guilty for it.

"What were you researching?" Leo suddenly asked, changing the subject, a confidence in changing things for his son stirring within him.

Chris' confused state mixed with his tiredness seemed to have somewhat relaxed him slightly. He stood up mutely, muscles creaking as he stepped forward and looked down at where the book lay on the stand. He looked back up at Leo as if wondering if he'd stop him from taking the book. Leo just watched him curiously as he retrieved it and took a place on the couch finally. Muscles relaxed slightly as he leant back into the comfort.

"I don't know…anything I guess," he stated looking at Leo with a hopeless expression. The kid just needed any form of hope that this would all work out.

He was glancing down on an opened page, Leo stepped toward the couch and when there was no objection sat down and cast a gaze over the book.

"There's more books in that chest," he stated quickly after a while, "there one on ancient demons that the warren line may not have come across before and there's some more detailed ones on vanquishing and there's one about spells and curses too."

Was Chris asking him to help? Leo wondered. Looking at his son he noted how he hadn't glanced up from the book and wasn't looking expectant of any response from him.

Leo stood up from his seat and went to the chest he believed Chris to be on about. He didn't see Chris briefly lift his gaze to note that Leo was going to help him nor did he see the unsure smile.

Glancing into the box he saw a collection of books he believed were borrowed from magic school. He counted at least 10 - each had notes attached to some pages and there were diagrams and a vast collection of notes written out on paper of possible threats to his other son. He looked at them sadly, thinking of the time and effort that it had taken.

He picked up a book on ancient demonic activity and examined it. It had a lot of notes but Leo figured it would be a start. Closing the lid to the box of research he returned to his seat. Mutely they both continued reading.

After a while Leo felt the book of shadows drop from it position in Chris' hand so it was now leant against him. Looking at his son he smiled slightly.

Chris was leant against the arm rest, finally asleep. Leo stood up carefully and retrieved the book of shadows, placing it back on its stand. Turning to face his son he was surprised at how young he suddenly looked. Now sprawled across both seats he looked relaxed and content. Leo smiled sadly, thinking how unfair a destiny his son had been dealt and swearing he'd do anything to help him.

Retrieving his book from the armrest Leo sat on the ground and leant against the chest and continued to read through it. Feeling happier in the knowledge that Chris wouldn't be less stressed about sleeping and no work getting done.

Leo looked over at the obvious signs of injuries on Chris, he had an inner battle with himself that now would be a good chance to be able to heal them but not at the risk of actually waking him. They'd be ok for tonight he decided, Chris hadn't seemed in pain from the injuries and he believed sleep would have a good healing effect in itself - not worth disrupting when Chris would probably refuse to go back to sleep if woken.

Leo smiled contently, he'd stay here for tonight to ensure Chris had some undisrupted sleep.

Review and tell me what you think. Any ideas welcome x


	3. Chapter 3

**Penguincrazy** - glad you like the Chris and Leo relationship =] hope you like this chapter x

**Piperspeanut** - well I'm hoping this is a slight improvement on how long it normally takes me to update =] Hope it makes your withdrawals not so bad lol. Glad you loved the chapter :D Planning on using your demon hunt idea in the next chapter (which I will hopefully post soonish) Hope you like this chapter x

**AshleyMarieHalliwell** - I love writing the Leo dad role and happy you like reading it :D hope you like this chapter and hope i haven't made you wait to long for it x

* * *

Light from the window beamed in onto him, making him scrunch his eyes tightly together before allowing them to open to the sign of morning. Glancing round the room unsure, wondering why he was in the manor, he noticed Leo sat lent against the chest on the floor surrounded by some of the magic school books.

Chris immediately sat upright, alarmed that he'd actually fallen asleep, let alone the fact that it had been in the manor, in the company of _Leo_.

The movement caught Leo's attention, causing him to look up at him, trying not to seem too tired from not having slept. He regarded his son unsure, knowing he had only slept for about four hours and didn't really look that much better for it.

Chris mistook the look for him been unimpressed with him sleeping there, "sorry," he quickly said, sheepishly glancing at the couch where moments before he'd been asleep. "You should have woken me though," he told a few moments later, an underlying, accusatory tone.

"Firstly, you don't have to apologise for sleeping in your own home," Leo could see him about to argue so quickly continued, "plus you looked like you needed it."

"Gee, thanks," he replied, in a light, almost friendly tone that he hadn't intended. Leo couldn't help but smile at the comment which made Chris immediately avert his attention elsewhere.

Chris began to look at the books unsure, reminding himself of the work he should have been doing. Leo caught the glance and began, "I've looked at two of the books and added some notes to where you hadn't read yet and added to your list of potentials." he sighed sadly, "I didn't even imagine how many possibilities there were."

Chris found himself feeling sympathy for the distraught father as well as been secretly amazed that Leo had done the work so he could rest.

Leo continued in a happier tone, "I'm amazed at the amount of time you've put into this, the way you've cross referenced and made links. My notes pale in comparison," he looked directly at Chris so he could see the truth in his words, "I'm impressed."

Chris turned away from the praise immediately, sudden encouragement from his father got to him more than he'd care to admit - especially due to lack of it in the past.

"I should get back to work," he stated, picking up some notes that rested in the chest. Leo looked on confused at what just happened.

"Is something wrong?" Leo asked worriedly

There was a moments hesitation before they made eye contact again, Chris shook his head as a sign of no. Leo looked at him doubtfully.

Without another word Chris disappeared in blue lights.

For the next three nights Leo appeared in the attic door way in hope of finding his son and relieving him of some of the work so he could sleep. The sisters had seen less of him and Leo could tell Piper was starting to get increasingly concerned.

His son hadn't emerged any of the nights.

Leo could tell he'd been there by the increasing amount of notes and books in the chest. Leo had helped as much as he could, adding notes here and there in any spare moments he got. He failed to mention the vast quantity of notes to the sisters through fear of how they would respond to the amount Chris was doing and as a result the lack of trust Chris would bestow on him in future if they were to do anything about it.

It was on the fourth night since Leo had last set eyes on Chris that he found himself unable to sleep and ambled quietly up to the attic at a later time than normal to add to the notes.

The sight made him miss a heart beat. Chris was slung across the sofa roughly like a rag doll. Eyes held tightly closed and his head tilted upwards in an attempt to suppress pain. His shirt was torn in several places and gashes were marked evidently by dark red liquid. The only movement was slight shaking and an alarmingly racing heart.

"What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Leo asked in alarm covering the space between them quickly.

Chris didn't make any quick, alarmed movement at his presence but just opened his eyes slowly and studied him.

"I'm fine," he managed to shrug, not wanting Leo's help.

Leo gasped at his words in disbelief, before ignoring them and raising his hands to heal the injuries regardless. When the glow didn't appear Leo looked at him unsure, more panic gracing his features.

"I said I'm fine," Chris repeated, stubbornly.

"Your blocking been healed?!" came the astonished word finally understanding his failing attempts, "Chris, you can _not _stay like that!"

Chris just glared back, "_I_ don't need _your_ help."

Leo was getting increasingly worried by the minute, he could see his sons heart racing, blood flowing much to freely and the paling complexion on his face.

"I don't care what you think you need," he'd started of calmly but with each word the authoritative parent tone got stronger. Chris just looked at him, his resolve unwavering.

"Your obviously in no state to refuse my help" Leo added, earning him a glare. His voice wasn't just filled with authority anymore, it was laced with concern and tinted with anger at his son suffering been prolonged unnecessarily.

When Leo's second attempt at healing failed he looked directly at his son in disbelief. Unsure how he was holding up the power to block the healing when he looked as though he barely had the strength to stand.

"You have no right to tell me what I do and don't need. I don't _need _your help,"

"Don't put the issues you have with me Chris as a reason to not be healed," he paused analysing Chris' injuries again, his voice gentler, "this isn't about you _needing __my_ help, it's about you _needing_ to be healed."

**Review? :D Ideas? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I am so sorry about the delay - I have had so much college work recently that I have only just noticed how long it has been since i last updated.**

**Thankyou all so much for the review - they are greatly appreciated and I will try and respond to each as soon as I can**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think x**

Chris still hadn't verbally addressed Leo's comment but instead looked down at the injuries caused by an earlier run in with a rather unhappy demonic creature.

The more time that passed the more intense the injuries began to feel, yet his face seemed almost void of expressing it. Leo still hovered near him, plastered in concern- healing hands anticipating helping.

He'd had pain worse than this before, much worse, yet it still hurt to remain in this condition. Stubborn as he was, he didn't want to need Leo's help. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of been needed by him or for him to be able to hold it over him. He didn't need Leo in the past so he sure as hell wasn't about to start needing him now. Chris simply closed his eyes in an attempt to block out his fathers presence, whilst he considered where to orb of to in order to avoid Leo.

Leo had been watching his son intently for the last few minutes. His initial inability in noticing how much pain Chris was in began to disappear the more he concentrated on his son. Her noticed the occasional flinches, the way his eyes twitched slightly beyond his control and how he had now closed his eyes.

He tried to think about the situation logically and how he could convince Chris to let him heal him. Although he didn't want to admit defeat in not getting through to Chris on his own, his sons condition was more important. He spared a glance at the attic door and down the steps to where he knew someone who could get through to Chris lay asleep. He did not want to wake her, he did not what to leave his son, nor did he want to face the wrath of Chris' response when he got Piper involved but it was more important.

After a few more seconds watching his son, he turned on his heel and headed towards the open door. He'd made no noise during the movement and yet it hadn't gone unnoticed. He'd made about two steps when the attic door closed shut in front of him.

He heard the word 'No' behind him and turned to face his son who was now perched up on one elbow starring at him intently, his other hand still out stretched from using his telekinesis. He began shaking his head adamantly, "Your not getting her involved, No."

"Well you won't listen to me so…" Chris interrupted him before he could finish.

"This is nothing to do with her, it's not fair to get her involved." Chris was glaring at this point.

"Why not Chris?" Leo questioned, his tone was inquisitive yet knowing and Chris refused to respond.

"Because your worried she will be concerned, that she will want to help you?" he continued "We're family Chris, that's what is meant to happen, that's how it's supposed to be."

"Well that's not how it is in the future." his voice was raised, his tone accusatory and directed purely at the elder. He knew it was low the moment the words had left his mouth. Chris hated his father, he was sure he did but the guilt he felt at the look that crossed Leo's face after the comment made him doubt himself suddenly. His dislike for the man before him was so intense yet he couldn't bring himself to feel any pleasure from the effect his words had had. He couldn't submit, it wasn't in his nature to do such a thing - he would have long ago joined Wyatt's ranks if this was the case, but it also wasn't in his nature to so intentionally and spitefully hurt others. He no longer knew how to continue the conversation so it was Leo who saved him the trouble by speaking next.

"I won't wake Piper and I won't heal you if you don't want me to.." he began, his tone resigned and saddened, "But you do need to be healed…by someone." Leo sounded almost authoritative and he must have realised it as he added, "If you will let me call someone."

As Chris didn't object immediately Leo took this as close to an agreement as he was going to get so closed his eyes and sent out a call to any nearby white lighter with the power of healing.

He was slightly taken aback by the golden cloaked elder that arrived instead of the white lighter he had expected. The man pulled down his hood and the elderly figure regarded Leo warmly.

"Blessed be, Leo" Leo had watched his son, who was behind the newly arrived elder, look almost nervous on the mans appearance and bristled slightly when he spoke.

"Would you be able to heal Chris?" he responded immediately, a tint of desperation and hope laced within. He hadn't thought of how he would explain him not been the one to heal him. The elder regarded him almost unsurely before turning to a startled Chris.

"What happened?" the elder asked, concern passing over his features.

"Demon," was his simple response and his eyes never wavered untrustingly from the elder.

The elder turned to Leo and looked concerned, obviously wondering why Leo could not heal him but having enough awareness to not ask at this present time and simply turned back to the young white lighter behind him.

Leo could see the flight look in Chris' eyes and passed the elder, walking to Chris first and placing one hand on his shoulder as if to hold him in place. Chris' eyes flickered from one elder to the other, he would have shuck his shoulder free from Leo but his concentration went on the other elder walking to him that raised golden glowing hands to him. The affect was almost instant as the pain was taken away immediately and Chris moved slightly, pleased in the improvement.

"Thanks," Chris mumbled, eyes wondering around the room.

"I can see you have your hands full here Leo," the white haired man began and though Chris wasn't looking at him he knew the man had glanced at him when saying this, "But you cannot ignore your calling for much longer."

Against his will Chris flinched slightly at the comment and Leo squeezed his shoulder almost subconsciously before responding, "My family needs me here at the moment,"

Chris couldn't help but look up at him unsurely at the comment, Leo noticed with despair that his features had taken on a child like expression as if wondering if his father was about to leave and choose the elders over his family. The other elder had simply nodded, not looking overly convinced before disappearing into orbs, leaving as easily as he had come.

With his new found strength Chris stood from his seated position, effectively releasing Leo's grip on his shoulder. He pushed his hands into his pockets and wondered towards the Book of Shadows, his back to Leo.

"Try and get some sleep," Leo said after a while, interrupting his thoughts. He glanced up quickly to see Leo stood by the attic door about to leave. He felt himself want to say something but allowed it to pass, Leo had paused at the door but with a look of resignation finally exited the room, leaving Chris stood with the book under his hands. He looked down at it before shutting it. He rested his elbows on it and held his head in his hands and starred down at the ground, he sighed deeply before trying to regain his composure, thoughts of Leo plaguing his mind.

**Review and let me know what you think, thank you x**


End file.
